Color UP!
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Close to christmas, JK want to color up the Rabbit Hutch. Kengo is not pleased.


First posted at ArchiveOfOurOwn.

* * *

><p>JK was humming to himself, happily picking items from a big box that stood on the table in Rabbit Hutch. The box had been placed there by Shun upon JK's request, when Miu had not minded the social butterflys antics.<br>One that did mind, on the other hand, was Kengo. He was working on the switches, but he was getting more and more annoyed at the distraction that was JK.  
>"Can't you be still even for a <em>moment<em> he finally snapped.  
>JK, who had just entered Kengo's little room with an armful of colorful... whatever it was, stopped to lok at him. He seemed a little bit bewildered. "Huh?"<br>Kengo turned to glare at him, and he leaned his arms agaisnt the chairs backsupport as he kept his gaze on JK. "Learn to be still for a moment. I'm trying to work."  
>"But making it more homey is a part of club activities~" JK chimed, dropping what he had in hsi arms on the desk, on top of Kengo's papers. Kengo growled in protest, and pushed the things to the floor. JK yelped, startled, and then silence stretched uncomfortable between them as they styared at each other.<p>

"Don't put your stuff in here." Kengo said after several minutes, and JK pouted, puffing his cheeks and looking displeased and concerned. "But Utahoshi-san," he started, bending down to pick up a few things from the floor. He put a bracelet aropund his wrist, and without warning, he lunged at Kengo, who swore under his breath, shouting at JK to stop it.  
>"Just be still a moment and it won't hurt!" JK sjouted happily. Kengo wondered what the hell it was that JK was getting at, and just when he was going to retort, JK sat back, looking at Kengo with a pleased expression. "There." he said, and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He snapped a picture, and he looked amused at the expression he caught on photo. "That looks good on you, Utahoshi-san." he chuckled, and Kengo reached up. He felt something fluffy in his hair, and that his bangs were standing up in the air. "Exactly why did you give me a chonmage?" he asked, voice full of annoyance.<br>"'Why'?" JK blinked. "Because I wanted to give you a Color UP, too." At the 'UP', JK made a weird hand gesture, probably something referring to a game or something like that. Kengo sighed. "I don't want to be that." he said, and gave JK a shove. JK only sat back down with a grin, quickly drawing something on Kengo's face with a pen of some sort. He took another photo with his phone, and Kengo hissed. JK rolled off of him, and lay down on the floor beside Kengo. "Really, Utahoshi-san. Colors always spice up the day and make things more cheery!" he said. "Colors are good!"  
>"Our uniforms are blue and red, that's enough for me."<br>JK pouted again, and shook his head. "You really don't get it."  
>"I just don't want to turn into a christmas tree like you." Kengo retorted. JK looked at him in confusion. "Christmas tree?"<br>"Yes. With all the things you always add, you'll end up as one sooner or later. Probably sooner."  
>"That means you notice how I dress~" JK chimed. Kengo rolled his eyes. "Way to state the obvious. I think the only one that on't think of changes in clothers is Kisaragi."<br>"Maah, Gentaro-san is Gentaro-san, after all." JK agreed. "But I didn't think that you were the type to think much about people's clothes."  
>"As I said, it's difficult <em>not<em> to notice." Kengo muttered. JK only grinned wider. "Y'know, I always thought you were a bit weird.  
>"<em>I'm<em> weird?" Kengo raised an eyebrow. "There must be something wrong with your brain, JK."  
>"That's mean, senpai." JK rolled on top of him and tugged at his cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with my brain."<br>Kengo grabbed JK's wrists and pulled away his hands from his face. "Idiot."  
>"I'm not an idiot." JK protested. He picked up another couple of hairpins and stuffed them into Kengo's hair. "I'm just enjoying myself as much as I can." He grinned widely. "Is that bad?"<br>"...no, I guess not.." Kengo muttered. JK grinned even wider, and continued stuffing hairpins in the older teens hair. "There you see!" he said cheerfully. "So let's relax, alright?"  
>"Aah, alright." Kengo huffed. "Don't put in <em>too<em> much, though."  
>"Hai haii~!"<p>

As school let out, and the rest of the members of the Kamen Rider Club showed up, they found JK and Kengo still in Kengo's little room. It was a little odd seeing JK cuddled up against Kengo, but Gentarou just laughed it off and said that they should let them be.


End file.
